NanoZIM
Plot When Dib finally manages to get a picture of Zim without him in his disguise, Zim formulates a plan to shrink himself down into a microscopic size to get into Dib's body and perform a brain wipe to prevent him from remembering where he located the picture. Fortunately for Dib, his father has been working on some technology that may just help Dib stop Zim before it would be too late. It consists of a microscopic spaceship-like machine that Dib swallows and controls through a videogame-like control. However, Dib has to be careful because he's extremely vulnerable, due to the fact that Zim is inside of him. When Gaz mistakes Dib's efforts to defend himself from Zi m with a videogame, she becomes excited and asks Dib to let her play, after Zim manages to attack Dib's brain to be sure Dib would forget the backup picture he had hidden. Zim attacks Dib's nerves and makes him twitch and move erratically, so Gaz takes his place and plays what she thinks is a videogame, being a really experienced gamer she defeats Zim rather quickly, inserts her name in a High Score screen and walks away. To add insult to injury, Dib ends the battle by "flushing" Zim from his system. Facts of Doom * The episode NanoZIM has tiny ships navigating through the innards of people. This references both the 1987 film ''Innerspace'' and the 1966 Isaac Asimov book ''Fantastic Voyage''. '' *The show ''Mysterious Mysteries, is a parody of ''Unsolved Mysteries'', which is a real show that deals with the unknown and paranormal. *When Mysterious Mysteries shows the alien in the envelope, the shapes in the background are identical to the ones used on Zim's House's wallpaper. *This is the first time Zim is seen without his PAK. *When Gaz is watching Dib pilot the nanoship, she opens her eyes and has blue eyes. *This episode marks the second time that Gaz had a speaking role. *A game, titled [http://nicktoons.nick.com/games/iz_nanochase.html| Dib's NanoChase ''] is available on Nick.com, based on this episode. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *When Zim's robot was hitting Dib the armor was stuck on 70%. When Zim was hitting Dib's Nano ship again the armor said 42%, then 33%, then 42%. *In the scenes with Zim inside of Dib, Zim's colors are switched around, in which his skin turns pink and his eyes turn green; this gets fixed right when Zim explains his plan to Dib on the television. It could, however, just be how Zim is lit in the ship. This also happens in the Original Pilot. *Some sound effects are taken from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *A small goof can be seen: when Dib writes on the envelope, it says "...Strange Mysteries"; when he inserts the cassette, it is the show's correct title--"...Strange Mystery" *When Zim is about to make Dib "not smart no more" you can see three choices on his screen. 'Just a Bit', 'A Lot', and the one Zim chooses is 'Maximum'. *When Professor Membrane zaps something with a soldering iron from the ceiling array of tools he uses, before Dib askes for his help, you can see him lift up a smoldering fork. *This episode was originally going to be aired with Germs. *There is a Professor Membrane mask next to the TV and a costume behind the couch. *In the begining Zim has no PAK on. When he hears "Intruder alert" he puts it back on. Music ''Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special All tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony and are in order, as follows: *Alarm Plays when the computer says "Security Breach". *Dib the Intruder Plays when Dib is attacked by various robot arms in Zim's House. *The Mystery Envelope Plays when Dib is writing out the adress on envelope that has his evidence. *Dib's Ship Plays when Dib first swallows and then pilots the Nanoship. *Combat Part 1 Plays when Zim transforms his Nanoship. *Combat Part 2 Plays when Gaz starts pioting the Nanoship. Kevin Manthei has also created a remix of the following: *Dib's Ship *Combat Part 1 *Combat Part 2 The result is a track entitled Combat Montage. Quotes Zim: GIR, you left the door open again! GIR: (pause) I got chocolate bubblegum! Zim: Computer-r, take me to the WEA-sels! Dib: ARMS...LIKE...NOODLES! Zim: I'm not in your TV. I'm transmitting from... inside your body! Spooky, yes? At this very moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly, attached to your arm control nerve! Dib: Arm control nerve?! Zim: Yes. Arm control nerve. Dib: In my... belly?! Zim: Yes! Dib: Humans don't have arm control nerves! Zim: Do not question me! I control your arms! Gaz: Hey, what game's that? Dib: This is no game! This is my life! Gaz: Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game. Zim: You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched. Gaz: Is that Zim? Is this an online game? Gaz: Quarter circle back. Dib: What? Gaz: The transformation move; it's always quarter circle back! Dib: (Successfully engages the transformation) Oh hey, look at that! Gaz: When you die, can I play? (Dib looks horrified) Zim: And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... not smart... no more. Dib: NO! Zim: HAHAHA! Dib: WOW! Zim: Huh? Dib: It wasn't me. Zim: Yes it was! Zim: ENOUGH ALREADY! Time for some DOOM! Dib: Now it's time for my finishing move. Zim: Wait, Dib, what's going on? AHHHH! (toilet flushes) See Also *NanoZIM (Transcript) *Episode 02 Credits *NanoZIM Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes